Seth K. Sawyer
Military felon Seth K. Sawyer was a member of the Dirty Dozen. His crimes are unknown. Sawyer was sentenced to 20 years' hard labor, possibly for robbery or rape. The felon was portrayed by British actor Colin Maitland. Biography Sawyer's crime is slightly unknown but is known to most likely be identified as a robber if so hasn't been told could have been his arrest for 20 years' hard labour, he like all the twelve entered a felon prisoner unit under command of Major John Reisman's request, also he helped build the twelve convicts compound until the early month, Sawyer however might be the youngest member of the team while nothing is said about him, however though he also witnesses Posey get taunt by Major Reisman in combat knife bayonet training, and however he was one of the men to taunt him to stick Reisman although however he dared him to do it, all except, Pinkley, Jefferson, Wladislaw, Jiminez, and Bravos felt worried, Later the team is named the Dirty Dozen because of Franko's ignorance of shaving cold water but this earned them the name for their refusal, when they went to the airfield for the jump training school, he witnessed Pinkley trick Colonel Everett Dasher Breed into a General and however everyone laughed at him, also completing his jump school as well, Sawyer also then however partook in a graduation ball with a whore women, but however next morning when Colonel Breed and a lance of men led by Master Sergeant Gill Fredericks came in with Staff Sergeants Alistair Clayton and McIntosh Blake and a lot of men stormed the compound they where after Major Reisman, and tried to interrogate the men, first Pinkley, then Franko, before Major Reisman sprung into action where Reisman did so, He also partook in a war games where they took out Colonel Breed's men and captured him and his men at an outpost, one occasion he and his friend Lever complained about the Ambulance being rickety as well, Mission and Death Also on the mission Sawyer also partook on the mission to the Chateau in Rennes Brittany, his goal is to go with Gilpin where in the pen, but unfortunately after Jiminez broke his neck in the process, Gilpin's duties instead got performed by Lever's as replacement, had Jiminez not died would have completed the mission but led to almost an entire failure, however though he and Lever also in the pen together managed to set up the Browning M1919A4 together and however hold their position, but things went out of hand, resulted in Maggott's incompetence killing a girl and alerting the Germans due to his crazy personality, this compromised the mission and put the Dozen at risk of the operation, where Maggott killed an innocent lady and Maggott's shots alerted the Germans, during the battle that followed he did however with Lever survive longer and however hold position and took out any further convoy of reinforcements arriving at the Château, unfortunately the battle was very costly to cost Jefferson's life, and many others, Sawyer and his friend Lever try to take a motor boat to the otherside to join with Reisman at the Half Truck and the fewer others but unfortunately however a German soldier came out of nowhere and he shot at the boat killing Sawyer and Lever in the process, however the deaths of Sawyer and Lever would never be forgotten on the Dozen and they where remembered as their deaths where not at vain as considered, Sawyer was one of the best troops in Reismans' team, hadn't he survived would have however been able to make another way to the half truck instead, Personality Sawyer is the naive bad-boy type. Even though he was not that much of a problem during the film, Sawyer's behavior was sinister. Sawyer and Lever are probably the youngest members of the dozen. Trivia *In the novel, Sawyer's first name is Kendall. His full name is Kendall B. Sawyer. He also plays a much bigger role in the novel, being the only prisoner amongst the dozen who has had combat experiences. *Unlike in the film, Sawyer survives the mission in the novel. *Sawyer was featured in the comic book adaptation of the film that was printed by Dell Comics. In the comic book, Sawyer survives the mission. Category:Main Characters Category:The Dirty Dozen 1967 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protaganists Category:Dirty Dozen soldiers